Those That Overpower
by The Prettiest Wallflower
Summary: Edward had been obsessed with her for so long. He was always watching… Now, he is acting on impulse. Bella will be expected to be the next Stepford wife entering the Cullen family. Nothing could have prepared her for this life. Warning: Strong themes of sexual and non-sexual abuse, the degrading of females, manipulation, and etc.
1. Prologue: Finder's Keepers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own any of the Twilight characters mentioned in this story. But, I sure as hell own this plot.**

**Prologue: Finder's Keepers**

He was taken with her from first glance. The obsession of the young waitress had started just a few months ago. He knew almost everything about her but, felt like he really didn't know anything about her at all. He knew her work hours, the university she attended, how many men and women she been in a relationship with, and even the reason why she preferred sleeping in the nude.

The first night she simply had not noticed or acknowledged his gaze. He wasn't a man to be disregarded and never was, with the exception of her. He was use to women, as beautiful as herself, practically begging for him. Numerous times he would visit the small town bar in hopes that she would be waitressing him that night. And on numerous occasions she did, but never seemed phased by his panty-dropping smile or his southern twang.

The indifference she displayed toward him was agitating, though if anything it was a turn-on. This woman was more than just a pretty face and curvy body. She was well-mannered to him and all the other customers, and he could only desire she came custom with submissive behavior. He wanted to have her all the more.

"Welcome to Old Dominion Brewhouse, sir."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, sir."

Her habit of referring to him as "sir" aroused him deeply. Most nights he couldn't make it home in time and was forced to stop on the side of the road to deal with his maddening erection. He'd picture her on her knees begging for him. In his imagination he always gave her what she begged for. The possibility that she'd be a natural at taking him whole always brought him over the edge. He had convinced himself at one point that she was a siren that had bewitched him.

He wanted her. Her mind. Her body. Most of all, her obedience.

But how do you go about approaching such a woman? He had played out and mentally reenacted many ways to just grasp her attention. After months of never making a move, he realized that may have competition. She always lightly joked with the man working behind the bar but, one day he gave her a light slap on her behind. The sight had him seething and wished he had claimed her sooner to avoid the act. It was just the day after that he finally opened his eyes and witnessed the way the men in the bar looked at her. They _wanted_ her. No. They _want_ her.

Her 21st birthday was only a few days away. Nothing would deny him from having her. He'd show her his dominance and would demand her love in return.

By force or submission, he would possess her.

* * *

><p>Tonight was a rare night. The room was barely populated (if you'd call two waitress, one bartender, one cook, and five customers a population). Isabella Swan was thankful for so little people since tomorrow she would have two finals to take. She quickly attended to her customers, hopefully polite enough to earn a good tip, and rushed to the staffroom to study. The trick was to peek out the small window every 3 to 4 minutes to make sure she wasn't being waited on.<p>

"There's barely a soul drinking tonight. How about I take on your tables for half an hour, Bella?" Irina, her co-worker, offered eyeing the thick textbook she had been reading with intense concentration.

"Thank you." Isabella accepted easily.

The pressure of keeping her GPA above a 3.5 was essential to keeping her scholarship. Juggling a full-time job and classes took self-discipline which she hadn't taken seriously in high school but, put effort in once enrolled in University of Maryland. Irina attended too and could understand the difficulty of hustling school, work, and having to force sleep into the agenda.

Her half an hour was over before she could blink. With a quick check, in the reflection of the discolored bathroom mirror and an extra coat of lip-gloss, she scurried back to work with a plastic smile. Only a few more people had added to the small cluster of regulars.

"Welcome to Old Dominion Brewhouse, sir. Would you like to start out with a drink tonight?" She said only glimpsing at him to identify whether to call the customer a sir or ma'am. Right now she was distracted dreading the all-nighter she'd have to pull and find a way not to sleep throughout both her final exams.

Realizing she had ignored the man completely by being caught in her own thoughts she hastily apologized trying to look as sincere as possible and asked him to repeat.

"It's fine, sweetheart. I'll have the Brewhouse Select Strip, well done, and the Baltic Porter."

Internally, she had rolled her eyes at the "sweetheart" comment and hoped her night didn't turn to shits if this man become drunk and grabby within the hour. It was always the men that started off with little nicknames. Isabella put in his order and gave him his beverage for the time being. She shadily sauntered off behind the bar counter.

"At least don't look so suspicious." The bartender, Joey, deadpanned with a slight smile playing at his lips. "People are going to start thinking you're running a drug ring over here."

"If I get caught I'm pointing fingers at you." Bella jokes lightly.

She hadn't had a proper meal all day. Joey had a stash of food hidden behind the counter and whenever they had a minute they'd stuff a handful of chips or a Twinkie in their mouth. Bella gently punched Joey's leg when she saw he packed smores Poptarts, her favorite, which she was very aware he disliked very much.

"Shit, Joe." She smiled up at him with a wide smile. "You're so sweet."

"Happy birthday." He casually announced.

Her eyes lit up. Of course, she hadn't forgotten her own birthday but, the consideration that someone else cared to remember made her feel special. She was so surprised by the small statement that she could only grin at him.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing." His face flushed and he turned away not sure if she had caught the timid nature that overtook him when she was near. "Just thought you'd appreciate it."

"I do. My own mother didn't even wish me a happy birthday." She admits taking a large bite of a Poptart. "Not that I was expecting her to but, I didn't really expect it from anyone."

"Seriously?" Joey asked not completely believing that someone as animated as Bella wouldn't be praised on her 21st. He took this as his chance. "How about tomorrow I take you out to eat? It's your damn birthday, you earned it."

"I'm not a girl to pass up _free_ food." She hints looking off to the ceiling innocently.

"Naturally, I'm paying. It's _your_ birthday."

"Cool, I'd like that. I'm free after 6." She finished the last of the Poptart and bounced back to the kitchen. She hadn't taken Joey's offer as a date but, as a friendly act.

The rest of the night carried on with ease with the occasional brief studying and quick bites behind the bar. The day was officially too good to be true when a customer left a fifty dollar tip. If her random stroke of good luck carried on like this she'd win the next big lottery or be marry Chris Hemsworth soon. When her shift was over she waved all her co-workers a goodbye and gave a playful salute out the backdoor.

At this time of night it was too late for the buses to run, so she was forced to walk to her apartment. The walk was just fifteen minutes but, walking at night held an unnerving feeling. Most nights never held a visible star in the sky and there was one particular streetlight that had never generated light. She was use to this all though. Oddly, crime was usually nonexistent on this side of town. The only misconduct she had ever encountered on the way was a kitten that followed her half way home.

Bella walked with a leisure stride preoccupied with the thoughts in her head. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the obscure van that had been shadowing her for the last five minutes. The van had bypassed her twice moving slow enough to distinguish her as the target but fast enough to not catch her attention. The moment she reached the end of the block the van sped up stopping just a few feet in front of her. She was thrown off by the vehicle blocking, not just the street, but her intended path.

"The fuck is wrong with Maryland drivers?" Bella muttered under her breath still oblivious to the dangerous situation she just intersected with. She proceeds to walk around the van throwing her middle finger in the air. "Asshole."

Almost reaching the beginning of the next sidewalk, the corner of her eye catches the sight of the passenger getting out of the van. Her heart skipped a beat, maybe two, when her instincts finally alerted her of the trouble. She hadn't had a chance to fully develop a clear thought or act when an arm came around her neck. Bella choked instantly when the blindfold fell over her eyes. Her attempted scream couldn't even escape with a hand firmly over her mouth.

"Relax. This can go the easy way or hard way. You choose." A male voice states.

She struggled in his grasp, fighting to use her voice.

"Looks like you chose the hard way." Another male said in a patronizing manner.

"She will **not **be harmed." A third demanding voice said.

_What was happening? Why was this happening?_

A few strong kicks and arms flaring had earned her one painful groan from one of her captors. Bella had only been in two real physical fights in her entire life. One was in 2nd grade, kicking her enemy off the monkey bars. The other was her freshman year of high school, biting and pushing a cheerleader for intentionally splashing paint on her on freshman-hunt day. So she decided out of the two fighting experiences that biting was an effective method. It hardly earned her lead way. The struggle felt like forever but, at the same time for only a second. All it took was a small pinch in her arm and slowly she lost conscience.

**Author's Note: I haven't written a fan-fiction in about 3 years and decided this one was okay enough for people to read. This time around, I will NOT be taking down my stories and I will NOT be accepting guest reviews. I know how to accept a flame/bashing or constructive criticism so DON'T HOLD BACK. **

**Thanks for reading. I'll update in a week (maybe less if the reviews get me hyped).**

**Review. Please and thank you.**


	2. Status Quo Realized

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own any of the Twilight characters mentioned in this story. But, I sure as hell own this plot.**

**Chapter 1: Status Quo Realized **

Bella stirred in her deep sleep when an overly bright light flashed through her eyelids. She made a small grunt, rolling her body to face away from the source of light. After about a minute of silence she heard soft footsteps. Immediately, she assumed it was Gianna. Her roommate was known for early morning pranks. She scowled imagining what mischiefs her roommate could have thought up this time.

"I have finals this afternoon, bitch." Her weary voice fell short when finding a young woman standing just inches from her bed. They both froze at the sight of one another. "What are you doing in here?"

The servant girl was told to only watch over Isabella as she rested and not to disturb her. But her master hadn't told her what to do if she woke up. She was torn between whether to answer Isabella or run off to tell her master that she was conscious.

The servant reacted in her usual manner when she was unsure what to do- dropping to her knees and bowing her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you."

_That wasn't weird._ Isabella thought sarcastically.

Bella was disturbed by how the woman acted but, the feeling intensified when realizing she was not in her apartment or in her own clothes. Technically, she wasn't even wearing clothes. She was wearing only a matching blue bra and panties, and they weren't even hers! She leaped out of the bed almost knocking over the bowing woman. She barely appraised the large room before completely losing her head.

"What are you doing in here?" Bella repeats, though the questioned should have been the other way around. She took notice that the kneeling woman was dressed up in a skimpy French maid uniform.

"Master Edward ordered me to take care of you." The servant replies quickly never looking up.

The awkward situation felt like a scene out of the Twilight Zone. She had a sick feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Bella thought for a moment about waking up in a strange bed, the change of clothes, the large room she was standing in, the maid-dressed woman bowing to her like royalty, and this random talk of a Master Edward…

Here she was just moments ago sleeping in his bed and now she skipped to the conclusion she had likely slept with this _Master Edward._ Obviously, she was too out of it to recall a thing. From just assessing the room, she could guess he had a lot of money. She couldn't believe she had scored with a rich guy but, still she regretted giving away the cookie to a guy she couldn't even remember. Bella was no virgin though this would be considered her first one-night stand.

A million questions floated around Bella's head. Like, if she had really slept with a random man, then why was she still in her undergarments?

"You don't have to do that… lady." Bella said not knowing the name of the woman dressed in the maid attire. "You don't have to bow to me. Please, get off your knees. " She felt uncomfortable having her behaving like a slave and wondered if Master Edward expected the woman to act this way.

"Yes, Isabella." The woman followed her orders standing on her feet again but, kept her head down. Knowing that this woman knew her name made Bella feel at a disadvantage.

"I'm sorry but-."

"No, _I_ am sorry." The woman glanced up showing the shame across her face and looked back down. "You are a guest of Master Edward and I haven't offered you breakfast, or told you good morning," The anxiety in her voice began to rise. "I've forgotten to ask if you slept well. I even scared you awake this morning. This will never happen again and I will accept my punishment."

"Whoa! Calm down. You are not a servant." Bella held up her palms as if to signify she came in peace. "And I am definitely not going to punish you."

The servant was surprised by the sincerity in Bella's voice when she told her she wasn't a servant. Of course, the servant wanted to correct her but, it was out of her place to say anything. The lesser surprise was her promising no punishment. She knew how indecisive a person could be in making a decision.

"I just wanted to know you're name."

"_My_ name?" The servant girl was taken away by the request. Her eyes widened as she looked up to meet Bella's curiously yet, confused expression. Her master knew her name but, no visitors had ever cared to ask. "Brianna."

"Okay, Bree." Isabella gave an easy smile but, it fell when the woman gave her a puzzled look. "You don't mind if I call you Bree, do you? I just thought-"

"Oh never, Isabella." She nodded smiling at the strange shortening the guest had made of her name. For an unknown reason this made her genuinely happy. "You can call me that."

"Just call me Bella."

Bree nodded respectfully.

Bella took a glance around the room and found no windows in the room. There wasn't even a clock. Yes, this was odd but, she had no time to contemplate the lack of usual elements found in the room. Her mind was focused on other matters. She couldn't be late for her finals.

"I'm guessing it is really late in the afternoon and I'm supposed to be somewhere soon. If you don't mind, tell Edward I had to go." Bella looked around the immaculate space briefly. "Do you know where my clothes are?

"You're clothes have been washed, ironed, and hung up." Bree stretches her hand toward the closet door and Bella immediately began to open the closet door. "But you can't leave. Not yet."

Bewildered by her statement she whirled around. "And why not? I have to be gone by 3 pm."

"Master Edward likes to dismiss all of his guest. And it is not late afternoon yet. It's hardly past 9 o'clock." Bree declares in a hurried voice. "If you would like you can take a shower and I will prepare breakfast for you." She doesn't give Bella a chance to respond. She all but runs for the door with a smile saying, "I'll inform Master Edward that you'll be having breakfast." Then she disappears.

Bree was unusual but, not so unusual for Bella to think she was a raging lunatic. So she decided to take Bree up on the offer. The plan was just breakfast and then leave. Though before going to shower Bella wondered where could have misplaced her iPhone.

* * *

><p>He'd been waiting for so long for her to wake-up, and now that she was he couldn't hold back his wicked sexual thoughts. Bree had announced that she was conscious only twenty minutes ago. This had given him the time he needed to shower and dress. There was no doubting this would be the most exciting meal of his life.<p>

Before heading downstairs he decided it wasn't good manners to greet his Bella with his hard member, which was obviously trying to force its way through the fabric of his pants. He sat down at the edge of his bed and whipped out his erection. With a tight hand wrapped around his length he thought about his girl's mouth eagerly taking him in. She would moan and groan savoring the taste of his cock. He couldn't wait to experience the real thing with her and having her begging him to take her. He knew that, not only in his fantasies but, in reality when he came she'd swallow all her gave her like a good girl.

"Master, she is in the dining room and has begun eating breakfast."

His hand pumped faster, impatient to see his woman. He closed his eyes tightly trying to picture her in his bed, ass in the air and her face buried in the bed sheets. He knew Bree was still present in the room waiting to be dismissed.

"On your knees." He breathed slightly winded. She obeyed quickly and kept her eyes fixated on his face. Before she could completely open her mouth wide enough for him, he shoved himself to the back of her throat. "Make it quick."

She wasn't fazed by her master's lack of patience and often liked it when he was a little rough with her. She came to a quick conclusion she wasn't moving quick enough for his standards when he grabbed a fist full of her hair forcing her to take him deeper and faster. Each sound he made of pleasure made her feel a sense of satisfaction. After another minute or two he came in her mouth. In the second it took her to swallow and blink, her master had left out the door.

* * *

><p>Yes, the waffles and freshly squeezed orange juice were great…<p>

But in the pit of Bella's stomach she felt great unease. There she sat alone; eating on an overly long table that was lengthy enough to seat well over ten people, maybe twenty. The feeling was more awkward than lonely. Bree had said she'd be back but, Bella could see that she probably wasn't going to. She was about to start on her bacon when she heard heavy footsteps.

"Bree, I was starting to think you ditched me." She smiled. Though when she turned there was an older man entering the room. He was unmistakably handsome. "…Helllll-o." She stared at him wide eyed.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. A silent grin grew on his face as he watched her, awkwardly tuck her hair behind her ear. Bella sat still in her seat and slowly the bright smile she greeted him with was wiped from her face. His own smile would have been flattering if he wasn't watching her silently. It was a tad creepy.

"I'm Bell-."

"Isabella." He spoke over her using her full name. Finally he had snapped out of his trance. "Where are my manners? My name is Edward." He smiled. She expected him to sit near him but, he did the opposite. He slowly strolled backwards toward the opposite end of the lengthy table, never wanting to take his eyes off of his lover. "I heard you've met Brianna. I trust she was obedient."

Bella knew that this was her supposed one-night stand man. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for snagging such a good-looking guy. What had she done last night to make him look at her the way he was?

"Bree is sweet." She comments shortly.

"Forgive me for being late for breakfast. I hope you weren't too lonesome."

The second Edward's butt hits the chair Bree treads out of the kitchen. She places his plate of breakfast and drink in front of him. She bows and rushes out of sight as fast as possible. Bella froze wondering if she was the crazy one for finding the scene odd. Edward didn't seem fazed at all. Instead his eyes were still directed on her. The great distance between them was odd enough but, that piercing stare was intolerable.

A question suddenly popped in Bella's head.

"I couldn't find my iPhone this morning. Do you know where it is?"

"You won't need that here. But yes. I have your phone in my possession."

She didn't question his choice of wording even if his answer was offbeat. She assumed he meant that she wouldn't need her phone now, at the breakfast table. After breakfast she would try asking him again.

"This house is beautiful." She decided to make small conversation. Edward nodded while digging into breakfast, still his eyes never leaving her. "The place is huge. I don't think I'd ever get use to a place like this." Bella sees that his eyes practically glow at whatever she blabbed out of her mouth. "I mean, come on, I got lost on the way down here."

"You weren't escorted down?" Edward looks enraged at the thought of her wondering around with no one to assist her.

"Well,-."

"BRIANNA!"

Edward's roar made Bella jump in her seat. She automatically pushed herself inches away from the table out of reflex but, couldn't find the strength to stand. She watched him pinch the bridge of his nose in anger.

"Yes, Master Edward." Bree rushes into the room and looks slightly confused.

"Didn't I tell you to take care of my Isabella!" He shouts making Bella flinch back a little deeper into her seat. She tried to rewind the events back to think _What the hell just happened?_ but her thoughts were battling over what he meant by "_my_ Isabella."

"I'm sorry. I apologized for alarming her this morning." Bree glances over to Bella for confirmation. She didn't realize that she had just told on herself.

"No it's okay. That was over an hour ago. Forget all about that." Bella swears hoping not to get the maid in trouble. She turns to Edward. "Seriously. Plus, she found me when I was lost and everything was okay."

"Get out of my sight. I'll punish you later." He waves his hand shooing her away.

Again Bree disappears in a flash.

"Punish?" Bella is horrorstruck by the word and how easy he says it. "Like you're going to beat her?" This explained why the maid was bowing on her knees and acting like a slave. "Have you heard of the Emancipation Proclamation?"

"Yes." He stares at her genuinely confused of where she's going with this.

"Slaves are illegal. You can't do that."

Edward cackles a long hardy laugh that booms off the walls. Bella stares horrified that she may be stuck in a room with a potential psychopath. After a minute he continues to eat his food as if nothing had been said a minute ago.

She pushes her chair back and it screeches loudly against the wooden floor. Edward's head snaps up and she feels like the kid who's caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He studies her for a moment as she stood completely frozen.

"The breakfast was nice… but I have something to do in a few hours." She breathes tiredly as if she had just felt a hard day's work. "I guess you'll give me your number and I'll give you mine." She stands up and purposely avoids his gaze. She had no intention of giving him her real number.

"If you're speaking about your finals then you've missed it." He states.

Bella heart skips a beat. _How did he know about my finals?_ She thought to herself.

"No. Actually I haven't. So if you can give me my iPhone I'll be on my way." Bella's voice came out firm, but truthfully she was on edge.

"I don't like repeating myself." He states firmly. "You've missed it. Your finals were scheduled for the 14th and today is the 16th."

She swallowed hard and tried not to look shaken by his words.

"I want my cellphone now!" Bella demanded.

Edward had never been spoken to by any woman like Bella just had. Thankfully, he had seen and been taught what to do when a woman was stepping out of her place. He stood up from his chair and sighed. He knew deep down she was a good girl and would easily learn her place again. He wouldn't make the same mistakes his older brother constantly made with his fiancé.

"Isabella, get over here." He ordered.

"Uh…" Bella wasn't like his slave-maid, so the next word out of his mouth was new to him too. "No." She rolled her eyes because, this all had to be some dumb joke.

This was unexpected. The Bella he knew from the bar was happy, polite, and obedient at all times. He didn't think he'd have to punish her so soon but, the time had come. Still he was slightly glad because, he'd get to see how she'd react to her first discipline. He suddenly couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

"Get over here now before your punishment is worse!" He growled.

"You're fucking out of your mind." She backed up and grasped that she was in the face of danger. He started to march around the table and his eyes blazing with fury. "Get the hell away from me." Now she suddenly appreciated the long distance he had originally made between them.

She cursed. Twice. And Edward took a mental note of that because, it had to be nipped in the bud as soon as possible.

He pulled the table back toward himself and shoved the tabled against the wall. The bang jolted Bella's heart racing. Nothing was standing between them now. She let out a shriek at the startling sound and took off toward the nearest exit.

"Isabella!" He yelled after her and he didn't sound too far.

It wasn't considered an actual game of cat and mouse, because Edward's arms wrapped around Bella in barely 5 seconds of reaching, what looked to be, the living room. She screamed and struggled until they collapsed to the ground together. She fell to her hands and knees, using all her power to crawl away. Edward being a strong well-built man didn't really put much effort in holding her in place. He found it more fun to watch her scramble around as his body shadowed over hers. Her ass was wiggling around energetically into his crotch. If he wasn't hard before he was now.

"Get off me!" She cried still clawing the carpet in attempt to get away.

Edward grinded his erection against her for almost a whole minute until she stopped to realize (1) she was tired of wrestling with no progress to show and, (2) she felt something hard pushing on her behind. More fear was put into her and now she was begging. To her dismay, it only egged him on further.

"Fucking hell." He muttered under his breath wanting to take her now. He could, but he wouldn't. Edward wanted to pound into her pussy until she was screaming his name in a hoarse voice. He had to remind himself that she was to be punished so she knew right from wrong. Rewarding her with sex wasn't exactly a punishment.

He easily reached around her and unbuttoned her jeans. Bella tried kicking with all her might though the gesture only helped him pull down her jeans and panties faster. He didn't have time to admire her ample cheeks because, he didn't want to become distracted again by her body. So he raised his hand and smacked her ass cheeks with reasonable force in his hand. The sound echoed off the walls. Her yelp competed with the sound but, after the fourth whack her voice was a mixture of sobs and pained moans. His palm stayed solid and the sound never faltered.

"Please." She bawled.

Another 5 or 6 slaps and he stopped. She hiccup and sniffled as he held her to his chest and let her cry.

"You will not talk to me like that again. Understand?"

She nodded quickly but, still didn't feel the need to look the monster in the face.

"We'll work on the dirty mouth later. Brianna will lead you back to bed, maybe you'll be more well behaved by dinner."

Bella looked up and didn't have the courage to defy him, at least not now. So she followed Bree back up to the bedroom as quickly as she could to avoid another ass-whooping like that. She'd have to get out of here. The main problem was how.

She sat on the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands. She felt ashamed and angry for being spanked by a stranger. This had to be a dream but, her aching ass told her otherwise. Bella was far deep in her thoughts, but it was Bree's light shuffling that knocked her out of her stupor. She saw Bree heading out the door.

"Wait. Bree." Bella's voice was a whisper.

Bree retreated back to her bedside. "Yes, Isabella." She asked eagerly. Bella didn't have the energy to tell her to call her Bella again.

"Today is the 14th. Right?" She had to know this man was lying. "How long have I been here?"

"Almost three days. So today is the 16th. Is something the matter?"

"He's not going to let me leave… is he?" She wondered aloud.

Bree felt pity for this woman who didn't even want to be here. She looked tired and absolutely miserable. Didn't she know that she couldn't leave without permission? You always have to ask for permission. But Bree quickly realized she wanted to leave this house completely.

"No."

**Author's Note: I don't want to jinx myself here but, the love, the amount of favorites, and alerts I received on the prologue was totally unexpected. I am so excited. My expectations were originally super low. I don't know how to express my love for any and all support. **

**I know some people are excited to see where my story may be going but, I'm just as excited. Hope I didn't disappoint. **

**Also, this chapter is 24 hours late because, my schedule was thrown out of a window yesterday. I thought I would have a free couple of hours to edit and reread but, I didn't. I don't want to be that author that is always late but… shit happens. I'm really sorry.**

**Get ready for next week's chapter.**

**Don't forget, I don't mind criticism.**

**Leave me some love in a review. Thanks.**


	3. Door Prizes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own any of the Twilight characters mentioned in this story. But, I sure as hell own this plot.**

**Chapter 2: Door Prizes**

Last night, she had been locked in this room for hours as part of punishment. Unsurprisingly, she still spent most of her time thinking of a way out. So she stayed under her bedcovers for what seemed like forever when she heard someone come in the room. She had her back to whoever it have been and forced her eyes closed.

Somehow she knew it was Edward and could feel his eyes on her for several minutes before she heard the footsteps again and the door close.

Now that it was a new day, Bella feared Edward would be less lenient with her than he had been just yesterday. The spanking was still fresh in her mind and physically she was a little sore. But all these hours spent trying to stay in bed was near unbearable when her bladder was threatening her. She sat up and glanced around the room quickly and bolted for the bathroom.

Edward watched her through the camera as she scurried off to the restroom. She was awake and ready to spend the day with him. It was hard for him to find sleep when all his thoughts were consumed of her. He made up his mind that he would have to wed her sooner than he intended. All he needed was the blessing from the reverend and he could consummate his marriage, and begin a happily fulfilled life with his beauty.

He smirked to himself and strolled down the hallway. Each day he watched her hopeless efforts to escape but, he let her do so in order for her to realize that she wasn't going anywhere. Knowing the woman he loved slept in the same house as him brought him joy. Would all his mornings feel this invigorating now?

He stepped in her room and heard the toilet flush. When the sink water started to run he sat on the edge of her bed patiently waiting for her. And when she did step out he couldn't hide his smile. Bella froze the moment she laid eyes on him. It was obvious that this man liked her… a lot, and after the grind and spank last night she figured out that at some point he was going to get into her panties whether she wanted it or not.

"Come sit down, honey. I want to talk to you." Edward patted the bed sheet lightly.

Bella hesitated for a moment when seeing the open bedroom door. She thought better of her plan to run and sat as far as she could from him. He narrowed his eyes at their distance, taking her arm firmly and forcing her to move closer to him to lessen the pressure of his grip. Edward threw his arm around her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Yesterday you weren't acting like the good girl I know." He says in a disappointed voice. "You defied me. You raised your voice to me. Do you know what the worst part was, baby girl?"

She blinked emotionlessly not wanting to hear anymore.

"You cursed. A lady should never speak the way you spoke to me. Do you understand?" He turned her face to look her in the eyes. "Curse again and I won't be so merciful the next time I have to punish you."

So cursing was his pet peeve. I'm fucked. Bella thought.

Her expression clearly showed fear and Edward was pleased to see he was getting through to her. Bella was unsure how to respond. She was frightened at just the mere sight of him and if that wasn't enough he was threatening more abuse. She hadn't even realized she was crying until he lightly brushed his thumb over her cheek.

A long silence fell over them which made Bella nervous. Her voice was lost in her mind. Edward was clearly a psycho path and she was not his first abduction. Bree was brainwashed and didn't seem to even attempt to disobey nor have the desire to escape Edward. Bella feared she would be just like her. Was there someone before Bree? Where were they now?

"My family was very excited to meet you last night but, your behavior has delayed that." His negative thoughts were bringing out the bitter side of him. He took a heavy breath and he glared down at his future wife. "Hopefully, you will be ready next time. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." She responded quickly.

"I know you will. Your bad habits just need to be dealt with." He agreed.

His hand suddenly landed on her thigh. She jolted but, did not shove his hands off of her like her instincts told her to. He rubbed her skin for just a few moments before standing abruptly and stomping out of the room. Bella took gasping breaths that she had been holding and tried her best to get her mind together. She was trembling at the thought that she would have to succumb in order for him to let his guard down around her. Just hours ago she thought she could if she needed to but, just moments ago she would have broken her resolve. Her time was running short.

Edward had just reached the bottom of the staircase. He had almost given into his morals and gave Isabella his seeds. The image of her eyes staring up at him when he touched her was too much for him to stay in the same space as her. She made no move to push away his advances, so he had to be the strong one. He had to teach her that patience is a virtue.

He took a few moments to gather his thoughts and then called Brianna to deal with his maddening erection. He would have to be careful around Isabella. She had a strong alluring power over him.

She only had to use her eyes. Edward said to himself thinking of the image of her big innocent brown eyes, cute button nose, and her full lips. But those beautiful eyes were dangerous. He had to make sure he was in control.

This marked Bella's full week in hell since meeting Edward. She had come to realize that he would not respond to any mentions regarding her abduction. The scariest feeling was not knowing if her situation was short or long term. And under which circumstances would she have the chance to leave.

This morning, the bright sun beaming through the window had hardly disturbed Bella. She could barely sleep all night, and was awake when the sun was just beginning to rise. Leaving from underneath the bedcovers didn't feel like an option because, as silly as the thought was, she felt safer.

She had taken every chance to look for an escape but, time had made that die down. Edward had clearly thought-out her kidnapping carefully because he was always a step and a half ahead of her. Her original plan was to find a window. She had only seen two windows in the entire house so far. One was in the kitchen and entirely too small for a human form to fit through. The other was in the room she had woken up in her first morning here but she hadn't seen that room since. Snooping around the house was just another disappointment. It was nearly impossible. Anytime she was left in alone in a room she found herself always locked in. For the last two days she had made no attempt to leave. She would have to wait for him to slip up.

Every day was turning into a learning lesson of Edward's do's and don'ts. Just yesterday she had earned a beating for an unintentional mistake. She learned she could not insinuate that she had been taken against her will. She was mastering fake smiles, and pretending to enjoy his company. If not, she would never gain enough trust for her chance to getaway. She spent entirely too much time in this one room and she was going stir-crazy.

As usual, Bella had her breakfast in bed while Edward watched every bite she took. She finished her plate even though she had been full halfway through. Edward was clearly pleased with her. She was becoming the dream woman he predicted she was from all those late nights watching her work at that rundown grill and bar.

"You're perfect." He said so lowly that she wondered if she was even meant to hear it. "I think tomorrow we should take a walk on the trail. I want you to see the property. Maybe have a picnic. What do you think?"

Outside?! "A picnic. That sounds amazing." Bella nodded. She had also been practicing acting excited about whatever he had in mind or just being happy with him in general. She didn't have to fake it this time. This was what she had been waiting for.

He watched her reaction carefully. Yes, she had been adapting well to their home and her first conscious morning was a memory nearly forgotten. But sometimes like this moment, he could see the wheels turning in her head.

Her heart was racing from her imagination of what it would look like outside. She hadn't been able to even get a clear look from a window to have a clue of her surroundings. She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to keep her breathing steady. He analyzed her face expression and she focused on her orange juice.

"Wonderful. I'll be in the office when you need me." Edward said. He gave her a peck on the lips and left the room.

Bella's smile dropped instantly.

He spoke as if she even knew where his office was, as if she was even free to find out. She wasn't even allows to leave a room without-. Her thoughts stopped when she noticed the door was open. He left the room wide open. There was no way he had forgotten to close it. She remained perplexed for several minutes. She realized he left the door open on purpose. It was a trick, clearly. He was testing her! He wants her to fail. He wanted to hurt her.

Bree walked in the room with a light smile and became confused when seeing Bella's expression. She placed down her basket of laundry and approached slowly.

"What is the matter?" Bree was concerned seeing her first and only friend unhappy.

"He left the door open. He wants to punish me." Bella concluded aloud.

"No. He wants you to get acquainted with your home." Bree assured when realizing that Bella did not know that she was no longer on a punishment. "This is your reward."

"Why? Reward for what?" Bella asked with underlying suspicion.

Bree didn't know all the answers but, she was sure that Edward was very happy. She expressed this to Bella by telling her how he was in high spirits since her arrival, and almost mentioned how Edward had called her Bella when having his way with her.

Bella accepted her words with doubt still in her mind. She didn't distrust Bree but, the situation was scary and she knew she would never truly feel comfortable in this mansion. She also knew Bree knew Edward better than she did and was willing to rely on her judgement.

Plus, her desire to have a mental map of this oversized mansion was a must. She hesitantly followed Bree from the room. When Bree picked up her overloaded basket and started walking in one direction Bella found herself following. Bree didn't mind when she realized she would be shadowed today. She was looking forward to Bella's company.

When Bree started to clean Bella naturally tried to help but, Bree had a near panic attack at the attempt.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked confused.

"You shouldn't be cleaning anything. This is your home. Edward would..." She trailed off her sentence looking down ashamed. "Please, Isabella. Let me do everything."

"Sure." Bella backed off quickly. She huffed a little annoyed but, would agree to anything she said. Bella had done little in days and wouldn't have mind helping around. The only escape she had from him was the little bit of time she spent with Bree, anyway.

After it felt like hours had went by with little conversation, Bella was bored of watching Bree. The woman was cleaning as if the house wasn't spotless already. Bella made an obnoxiously loud yawn that instantly caught the young slave's attention.

"Is this what you seriously do all day?" Bella asked.

"I cook, attend to Master Edward, and garden too." Bree told her.

"That's it? What would you do if you didn't have to do this?"

"This is what I want. I want to serve both of you."

Bella was giving the most emotionless blank stare to Bree's back. Obviously, they had different views on how to live their lives. She did not particularly want to change Bree's perception but, was more curious if Bree was a devoted servant or just playing the role of one. Bella wasn't completely sure yet. After all, she was learning to play a role too.

"Well, Im glad one of us likes it because, I want out of this place... If I'm lucky he'll just let me go when he finds out how boring I am."

"Isabella." Bree shook her head slowly. "If he wants you here then he will never let you go." When seeing that her words didn't bring comfort she was quick to add more. "There are rewards to being obedient. Like, getting to go to the parties, spending time with the other neighborhood women. Sometimes, Edward allows TV privileges." Her mind racked through the options and a few she wasn't sure if she was allowed to speak on, so she didn't.

"You're happy here? This is where you want to be and Edward is the person you want to be around?" Bella asked not understanding her logic. "You're alone and trapped."

"But you're here with me and you've been the most lenient owner I've ever had. I am happy here."

"I'm not your owner!" Bella couldn't help but, raise her voice in frustration. When Bree flenched Bella suddenly felt bad. "We should not be prisoners here."

"I am not a prisoner. I am Edward's prop-."

"You are not." Bella said in a strong tone and tried not to let anger cross her face. "Just like I've been kind to you, you have been kind to me. That is because, we are equals. He doesn't own us."

Bree felt guilt having such a treacherous conversation behind Master Edward's back. She was conflicted on whether to stay on Isabella's good side or stand up for her master. In times like this she would shutdown and fall into a mental robotic submissive mode. The moment she tried Isabella grasped her hand tightly and spoke.

Bella recognized that look on Bree's face and she would rather stop talking than have a shell of a person to hangout with.

"You don't have to shut me out. You don't have to say what you think I want to hear or bow to me, and all that stupid stuff. Bree, I'm sorry. We can change the conversation." And there Bella was again using that shortened version of her actual name. "You're my only friend here." Bella admitted.

Her heart quickened at the moment Bella called her this. Her eyes lit up as she tried to process what it meant to have a friend. Of course, Bella did not realize she had just built a strong bridge but, Bree did. She had never had a friend before. Acquaintances always but, now all that had changed in just days.

"Okay." Bree answered in a small voice. The discussion stopped and they continued walking down the hall and to the stairs.

Bella sat down on the last of the two steps watching Bree dust furniture and little knickknacks. She watched her curiously because, it was painfully obvious that Bree did not know that the circumstances they were in were wrong. Bree looked content and seemed to have forgotten the awkward conversation that happened only a minute ago.

As Bree dusted a large mirror in the corner Bella was becoming bored and tried to think up a conversation to start with Bree.

"Have you met Edward's family?"

"Yes. They are very respectable." Bree responded.

"Does he have siblings?"

"Just his brother, Jasper."

Bree was not adding extra details like she expected so she had to ask directly.

"Tell me about his brother. What does he look like? Does he act like Edward? Where do they live? Tell me all you think you know."

Bree looked back confused about the request but began to describe him as a thirty year old, tall, blonde man. "He doesn't like to leave home very often because, he likes to spend most of his time with his fiancé."

Bella stood up as Bree spoke. Her eyes zeroed in on the mirror that was just dusted and from the angle the mirror hung she could see into the next room. There was a door cracked open. She took another step towards the mirror and saw that there was trees outside. This door lead to her escape.

"He imports a lot of goods to the families around here. So he travels from time to time."

She ignored Bree's words and barely realized that she was already heading into the room. Her feet were moving faster and suddenly she was in a sprint. Just steps before she could touch the door she stopped.

"Don't." It was the tone of Bree's voice that made her halt so suddenly. Bella look back. She expected to see a longing look from Bree that would be begging her to stay but, Bree wasn't even looking her direction. She was still dusting and it was almost as of Bree hadn't spoken.

This gave time for Bella to process the freedom she was so close to having and losing. Then it hit her. Earlier might not have been a test but, this was one now. He left the door open to confirm her loyalty and trust. Bella stared from the doorway into the distant forest and she felt sick at the decision she was going to have to make.

"Do you want to hear about Master Edward's father and mother?" Bree asked still not breaking her focus from her housework.

It was Bree's indirect way of calling her back.

Bella stepped to the entrance of the door and grasped the handle. Her arms and legs were shaking but, she knew she would be about to make a run. Then she shut the door with a soft click and slowly made her way back to Bree.

"Go ahead. Tell me about them."

He happily started to gather his rope and put his tranquilizer away. He stepped from behind a tree and started heading back for the house.

Edward had thought she saw him when she stopped short from reaching the exit. Instead, she had took a long glance around the surrounding area and closed the front door. She was what he expected her to be. He couldn't believe he doubted her trust. She had accepted his love and knew that he would take good care of her.

Bella was so perfect. There was no greater word to describe her. He knew she was ready to meet his family.

**Author's Note:**** It's been almost exactly one year. Life has been really toxic and keeping up with this story over the last few months was not an option. To be honest, I never forgot the story and still have big ideas for this. If I get a few hate reviews for being so unreliable, I totally get it. If I get no reviews, I totally get it. **

**So with this story, before I even decided to change the names to write this into a FanFiction, I knew Bree (Brianna) would be one of my favorite characters. And to be honest this is an early filler chapter, and was a little rushed because I'm so anxious for more characters to join this crazy train.**

**Next chapter we meet some family.**

**Please review. I enjoy good and bad feedback.**


	4. Date from Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own any of the Twilight characters mentioned in this story. But, I sure as hell own this plot.**

**Chapter 3: Date from Hell**

She was upstairs getting ready for her "date" when there was a knock at the door. Brianna stepped in with a large smile. She helped her dress in a knee length, arctic-blue dress. There was nothing special about it since it was as plain as possible. Isabella knew the color looked great on her and she hated that. Of all things she didn't want to attract anymore of Edward's attention. Bree matched her with a pair of black MaryJanes like Master Edward had told her to.

Bree smiled brightly at her and nodded in approval. Edward would be very happy with Isabella's appearance. If Edward was extra pleased then Bree could have peace of mind knowing he was content.

Bella, on the other hand, couldn't be any more anxious this afternoon. Edward was adamant about having today's picnic to Bella's chagrin. To just breathe in a breath of fresh air would be an accomplishment in itself.

"Will you come with us?" Bella questioned just as Bree finished fixing her hair in a high ponytail.

"No. I have to start preparing for dinner. I won't just be feeding you two tonight." Bree explained.

"Oh, right." Bella wanted to keep her mind off the impending _family_ dinner.

"I did pack you favorite sandwich though. Roasted turkey on whole wheat."

Edward had told her all of Bella's favorite meals and snacks long before she had arrived. So far Bella had raved about everything Bree cooked. She seemed to be perfect at everything, even dealing with Edward.

Bella could careless about food and more about yesterday's events. She had replayed back in her mind the moment Bree stopped her from possibly making her biggest mistake being here. For whatever reason Bree had saved her was unclear and her mind was to exhausted thinking of motives. As far as Bella was concerned, Bree was a lost cause but she was better than having no one to occupy her attention at all.

"Master Edward will be so happy to see the dress looks so beautiful on you." Bree commented.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled but, Bree didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Oh." Bree gasped. She turned around and dug through a small jewelry box. "How could I have forgotten?" She scolded herself aloud as she raised the necklace to show her friend.

Bella wanted to tell her it was no big deal but, she was accepting that it was in Bree's nature to achieve perfection. Even if Bella did not see the big deal.

"You look radiant." It was _him_.

Bree had just finished fastening Bella's necklace when Edward stepped in the room. Bella felt sick at his compliment and tried not to show it in her expression. He circled around her once nodding in approval, and then a second walk around was just for his entertainment.

Bella had a hard time trying not to look down. He never wanted her to look down when he was paying her this close of attention. She was learning but he was contemplating if her constant reminders were going to need some more severe punishment to speed up the process.

* * *

><p>At some point his patience was wearing thin on her behavior. She was not worshiping him as he imagined she would be with all the time they spent together. He had given her time but how much more did she need to realize he would be her world and that she was his dream come true.<p>

"How is everything?" Edward asked her while consuming his own meal.

They were seated on a green picnic blanket in the middle of the woods. It was a beautiful place since they were specially positioned in the center of this area where the trees were not blocking the natural light that was beaming through the trees. Bella didn't care about the surrounding area's beauty at all. She had eaten half of her sandwich but, had picked at the rest while her eyes absently stared into nothing.

"Great." His Isabella came to life at the sound of his voice. She broke out her smile and stared directly into his eyes.

She didn't realize in her position, sitting on her butt to her heels, that she looked so desirable. He couldn't help himself but, to reach out and rub his hand down her arm. It was awkward. More awkward for Bella then it was for Edward. She instinctively leaned away from him but, froze when seeing his face morph into near rage. It was unbelievable seeing him go from content to so angry so quickly.

"Are you disgusted by my touch?" His voice was calm which didn't match his face expression.

She shook her head. Edward got up to stand above her. "Then why the fuck did you do that?!" He yelled.

Isabella let out a short scream at his outburst which only enraged him more. Why couldn't she be like the other women in this town that learned to submit and accept love from the men that had chosen them. Edward knew she would be different but, he didn't realize the hassle he would have to deal with. He was close to dragging her back to the house and just end this outing. She was ungrateful, selfish, and undeserving. He kicked the picnic basket and seemed to be caught in his own thoughts giving Isabella the chance to save herself.

Her hands were shaking and her mind was racing. She had to save herself quick and all sense told her to run. She knew not to though. Clearly, from the stroll they took Edward knew this area like the back of his hand. She had to be smart about this.

"Please, Edward." She begged breaking into a real sob. She spoke lies without thinking too hard on them. "I am nervous! I've never been with a guy that treats me so well!"

This had an automatic calming effect on Edward. It took him a few moments to let her words sink in. She was actually still babbling about how she wanted to be good for him, and live up to his expectations but she didn't know how to. Edward's shoulders were slowly relaxing and he kneeled down beside her.

His searched her eyes for any sign that she was lying but, found that he could barely concentrate when looking at her. He gave up and attacked her lips. Bella squealed at the random unexpected act and shoved hard at his chest trying to push him away. Edward was oblivious to her struggling to pry his hands off of her. He palmed her breast and in only moments he had forced her onto her back. He made a sudden decision that the engagement and wedding be damned, he wanted her now and wouldn't wait any longer. She wasn't a virgin and neither was he, which was a good thing he supposed, because he wouldn't have to hold back.

"I thought I could handle waiting for this until our wedding night but, I think we could both use this release." He exhales rolling his mountain of a body of her own.

"No. No. I'm fine." She shakes her head. "I don't think I need any release. Actually, I think we should wait for the wedding."

He was too impatient to ravish her the way he had daydreamed. Her dress was hiked up almost revealing her underwear. Edward was aiming to have her completely naked under him. She twisted and kicked with no long lasting results.

Then, his fingers slipped up her dress and into her panties. She grasped his wrist and literally squealed at him abrupt touch. Her legs tried to squeeze together but, his body was in the way. Nothing seemed to faze him. He slapped her hands away and pulled her dress up high enough to see her flat stomach. He took pleasure in seeing her cute polka dot panties.

"Quit moving!" He barked pinching her hip.

"Then don't do this! Please!"

She was reduced to tears when he literally tore her panties off her body. She turned her head to avoid looking at him and held the sheets underneath her to prepare herself. But she didn't take into account that Edward was going to force her to enjoy this and wasn't such a brute to just simply push his dick in her.

"Relax." He shushed her heavy breathes and moved his body back a little to sit position himself better. "I'll make you feel good."

Two of his fingers slipped between her folds. He tried to push them as far into her as he could get. He was surprised to feel that she was nearly as tight as a virgin. Her walls squeezed his fingers so firmly he worried if she'd be able to handle him. He pulled his fingers out slowly and pushed in slowly again a few times, then finally felt her wetness coax his fingertips. Bella felt her body had betrayed her and couldn't understand why his forced touch would make her respond this way. He twisted his fingers as he pushed in and heard her light whimper. He tried again and received a louder cry come from her. This time her thighs pushed together and her walls nearly pushed his fingers out from inside of her. Which he found very sexy.

"Your body is begging for more." He cockily said.

He pried her legs apart and moved his hand faster while slowly stretching out his fingers. He knew his finger work wasn't enough to prepare her for him but, he didn't object to his member getting the big job to break her in. When he felt she was wet enough he curled his fingers slightly. Bella came. She held in her voice having no clue where she got the strength to remain silent. Her torso arched and hips rose but, he was not finished with her yet. Edward enjoyed the sensation of her walls clamping down even tighter than before. Her wetness flowed out of her and some on his fingers. He prodded her pussy for a while amazed by home much came out of her. He watched it travel halfway down his arm.

His older brother was always bragging how his fiancé's cum tasted comparable to light golden syrup. He, himself, never had the urge to taste but, now he was curious. He licked from his arm up to his wrist and was stunned that his brother wasn't bragging, though instead praising. Bella was still dizzy from the intense orgasm and hadn't noticed him preoccupied licking his fingers clean.

While she was near passed out and not putting up a fight as he leaned down, taking her chin gently making her face him.

She was still in trouble and he was not done with his sexual intentions yet. He knew that he had to deal with some type of punishment now or he would spoiling her. Or else, he would end up with an Alice-double on his hands.

"You have to learn to accept my love. When you moved from my touch I almost lost my mind."

_Almost_? Bella wanted to question.

"And that was not nice. You have to learn to appreciate me as you're intended future husband. Do you understand?" Edward said softly.

"Yes." She said happily, thinking she had dodged being in trouble.

"Good. Now I think that was minor, so five spanks do."

Without a warning he had himself comfortable seated in the blanket that he had just given her the best orgasm on, and proceed to pull her into his lap. He flipped her on her stomach over his lap, wasting no time slapping away at her ass. She cried a little but, he had obviously gone easy on her this time, compared to other times. He pulled her dress from over her head finally. Her breast her beautiful just like the rest of her.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Edward asked with an eyebrow raised.

She nodded unable to use her voice at the moment. He didn't mind though. As long as she acknowledged him.

Edward didn't give Bella a chance to recover. Anxious to get his dick wet he rolled her on her back. Her legs still felt like jello and her ass hurt which was an odd combination, since she just experienced the a mind blowing feeling and then a painful spanking so close in time to one another.

He didn't want to miss a thing when for his first time having her. He turned her face and made he look directly into his eyes. Her eyes would give him the greatest pleasure in this. They seemed to be where all her emotions were kept. Taking both of her thighs he effortlessly had her legs wrapped around his middle. Unlike her he didn't waste energy getting completely nude. He left his shirt on. That could be another day. For now he slipped off the fabric that was preventing his dick from taking his Isabella.

"No!" Bella shrieked when she saw the lower necked half of his body. She was intimidated by his size, which she gawked at. The fear sunk in that he may rip her in half. "No!" She started to claw and kick all over again.

With a roll of his eyes, he sighed and gave her a swift slap on her sensitive sore ass. She immediately stopped, like he expected. She was learning her place.

He placed his hands on both sides of her head. She gazed up at him fearfully which he managed to somehow mistaken for desire. With a single firm push he was completely inside of her. The pain for her was worse than she could have thought. When she lost her virginity it was a short and uncomfortable experience that stung from the start but, with the man inside her right now she questioned if her cherry had somehow materialized again. The ache brought her to tears.

"You're so wet. And tight." He moaned dropping his forehead down to her own. He tried to give her time to adjust but, any patience he once had been kicked out the window.

Slowly, he pulled out watching her face barely convey relief, then he pushed again. She raised her hands to his chest in hopes of pushing him to a slower pace though, at that moment he decided to go full swing and pound into her ruthlessly. Her fingers fisted his shirt and all the while Edward misperceives the woman under him building up to a second orgasm.

_He's trying to destroy my kitty-cat!_ Bella thought to herself.

He threw her leg over his shoulder and drove into her further. Somehow she began to feel a tingle stirring deep in her stomach and a bigger sensation where Edward's dick was plowing in her. Though the majority of the act hurt, she was on the verge of cumming. Why her body was reacting positively to rape was a mystery.

With every thrust Edward enjoyed watching her breast jiggle and bounce. They were a decent handful and perky. He had to balance his attention between her chest and her face, which were equally sexy. When the heel of her MaryJane grazed his back he barely even felt it.

"Don't cum yet." He demanded through clenched teeth. Isabella did not hear him since her pussy was currently gasping Edward's member. It was too late. She now had a hand on the mattress pushing her body upward and the other had her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder. She cried out when she came. Edward was not angry when feeling her wall grasp him so tightly. He did not even feel a need to punish her since she would have to learn to correspond her sexual responses to his demands.

A minute later Edward released his load in her while his body collapsed on top of her.

He did not waste any time trying to figure out what to do. Instead, it was only a short time before he was on his feet and threw his future wife over his shoulder, and began his stroll back to their home. She was awake but, clearly still not in her proper state of mind.

If anything, Edward became more rejuvenated. She had begun off a little resistant but, it was only due to her nervousness. He would have to rid her of that. It was interesting and enticing now but, it would become tiring fast. Of course, he still wanted her to worship him and that would come in time. One sided display of affection was not appealing to him at all.

He left the picnic behind for Brianna to clean up.

**Author's Note: I know I am the worst at updating on time. Some of you have reached out to me for updates, which I don't mind. I just want you guys to know that I get depressed sometimes and the last few weeks were the worst. I'm back to happy again so I'm fine. **

**Please review. I really love feedback and you guy know I love to reply. **

**Review Review Review.**


End file.
